Remember
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Kuroko ne peut pas laisser le passé derrière lui. Aokuro fluff.


**Remember**

 _auteur :_ **Aomine**

 _ndt : Et me voilà de retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais t- nan, avec une nouvelle trad. C'est... Différent de mon style usuel (eh oui, je peux dire 'mon' style même pour des traductions) donc... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ? J'ai deux autres traductions de cet auteur à poster par la suite (lequel m'a d'ailleurs donné la permission) Yadda, yadda, rien n'est à moi, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le ciel était consumé par les ténèbres, les étoiles étincelantes en brisant seules l'unicité. Rien n'était audible autre qu'un léger halètement, accompagné du bruit des vagues venant mourir sur le rivage sous une faible brise – mais personne ne prenait la peine d'écouter. Une certaine Ombre s'avançait gracieusement sur la plage, ses talons s'enfonçant dans le sable tandis qu'il tentait de retrouver un rythme lent pour reprendre sa respiration. Il avait couru, tentant de se calmer alors qu'il essayait désespérément d'atteindre la vitesse à laquelle _Kagami_ pouvait courir. C'était bien trop difficile, et il avait rapidement perdu le souffle. Marcher semblait à présent la seule option viable pour Kuroko, sa faible présence emportée dans le vent. Son regard se fixa loin devant lui, sans regarder quoi que ce soit en particulier, avant de parvenir à une brusque halte. Ses yeux bleu ciel s'étrécirent légèrement avant qu'ils ne puissent être certains de la présence d'un _corps_ allongé en travers de son chemin. La curiosité s'empara de lui tandis qu'il s'avançait vers l'autre personne – sa vision devenant plus claire à chaque pas. Finalement, il reconnut le corps. _Aomine._

Ses derniers pas l'amenèrent plus proche encore du corps, jusqu'à ce que leurs existences se rencontrent. Les lèvres de Kuroko se séparèrent, « Aomine-kun », commença-t-il de son ton neutre, « Tu vas prendre froid si tu dors ici. » L'ombre ne reçut aucune réponse, ce qui n'était pas surprenant, puisque Aomine avait le sommeil plutôt lourd – du moins, d'à ce qu' _il_ en savait. Kuroko soupira, s'abaissant pour s'asseoir aux côtés de l'autre adolescent. Il décida qu'il valait mieux pour lui de rester avec l'As, au cas où quelque chose arriverait. C'était par pure courtoisie – rien de plus, rien de moins.

Les vagues continuaient à s'écraser sur le sable tandis que Kuroko embrassait ses genoux contre son corps. Il regardait fixement la mer, son esprit empli de pensées d'une vie _ailleurs_. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas la vie qu'il menait ici – c'était juste des divagations de son esprit rêveur. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant avant que son regard ne se tourne vers Aomine, dont le visage était aussi calme et serein que la mer. L'Ombre tendit soudainement un bras, plaçant sa main sur le torse d'Aomine. Il la laissa l'espace d'un souffle, la poitrine de l'As se soulevant et s'abaissant à chaque respiration. Kuroko secoua doucement l'adolescent endormi, ne recevant rien d'autre qu'un grognement. Il retira sa main, soudainement peureux à l'idée de réveiller Aomine, et reprit sa position première, fixant le lointain.

« Aomine-kun, ai-je changé ? » demanda Kuroko, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'obtiendra pas de réponse verbale. « C'est juste que, tout le monde – depuis Teikou, tout le monde a changé. Vos capacités, oui, vous avez tous dépassé mes – _toutes_ les espérances, mais était-ce seulement une excuse pour camoufler le fait que le talent change la personnalité ? » Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Aomine avant de décider qu'il pouvait continuer 'sans danger'. « Je suppose que le temps a passé, mais c'est troublant de voir combien peu de temps s'est écoulé depuis notre dernière _réelle_ rencontre. En si peu de temps, vous avez tous changé. »

Kuroko soupira, un soupir empli de solitude. Il était inhabituellement bavard en cette belle, fraîche soirée mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de dire ce qu'il pensait. Quand avait-il jamais caché la vérité ? Jamais, et il ne commencerait pas maintenant.

« Aomine-kun, je pense que tu es celui qui a le plus changé. C'est perturbant de savoir que j'ai un jour été l'Ombre de ta Lumière ; à présent tu es plus sombre que moi. Ces yeux amicaux – je ne peux plus les regarder sans apercevoir des sentiments plus sinistres. C'est douloureux, Aomine-kun. C'est douloureux de savoir qu'il y eut une époque où nous étions plus proches que n'importe quels autres membres de la Génération des Miracles – et cette époque est terminée. Est-ce parce que je n'ai pas avancé ? Est-ce parce que j'ai toujours besoin de ta Lumière ? » Kuroko finit par se pencher au-dessus du corps d'Aomine. Bien que son esprit sache ce qu'il voulait faire, son cœur hésitait. Il étudia le visage endormi qu'il dominait, sentant la gravité peser sur lui.

 _« Te souviens-tu de l'époque où nous étions liés ? »_

Le haut du corps de Kuroko se pencha et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Aomine, l'inconsciente victime du doux baiser demeura immobile tandis que Kuroko restait paralysé dans cette position. L'Ombre commença à gentiment mouvoir ses lèvres contre celles de l'As, une pointe de nostalgie et de désespoir s'y faisant sentir. Un léger coup de vent fit frissonner Kuroko, mais il ne rompit pas pour autant le baiser. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'une manière dépeignant un cœur brisé quand il dut trouver la force de s'écarter. C'était l'un de ces moments qui _doivent_ se produire, mais _doivent_ être oubliés. Kuroko prit encore quelques secondes, se retirant ensuite. La chaleur lui manquait déjà, laissant un sentiment de vide dans son âme. Son visage resta à quelques centimètres de celui d'Aomine, ses yeux reprenant leur étude de l'état endormi du susnommé.

« Ouais, je m'en souviens. » marmonna à voix basse Aomine, finissant cette déclaration avec un sourire mélancolique. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, créant un nerveux mouvement de recul chez Kuroko. « Mais la réelle question est, est-ce que _tu_ t'en souviens ? » l'interrogea-t-il, fixant son regard sur Kuroko. L'Ombre tressaillit à la vue des yeux d'Aomine – des yeux emplis de ténèbres, dans lesquels était tapi le péché. Il sentit son humeur tourner au désespoir, mais tout cela s'envola à la minute où l'As pressa le bout de ses doigts contre la joue de Kuroko pour le rassurer.

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. » réussit finalement à articuler l'Ombre. L'expression d'Aomine devint douce ; il s'assit alors dans la même position que Kuroko.

« Alors tu te souviens aussi que notre lien n'est pas brisé – juste égratigné, et en voie d'être arrangé. »

Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, les yeux d'Aomine s'emplirent de la promesse – _de l'espoir_ que cette déclaration resterait une vérité.

* * *

 _Donc, comme je le disais, pas exactement ce que je traduis d''habitude, et je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir réussi à rendre la... poésie littéraire du texte originale, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux._

 _Reviews ?_


End file.
